


By Your Side

by FallenQueen2



Series: Deeks Backstory [4]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Deeks is a match maker even injured, Densi - Freeform, F/M, Nallen, finally a thing Nell/Callen, shot!Deeks, worried!Kensi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of being shot can show you who your true family really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Post 'Touch of Death'
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

A familiar, non-stop, beeping was what registered first as Marty slowly woke up. He knew that sound from the last time he was shot. He was in a hospital room; it was not his favorite place in the world. The pervious events came into his mind, that unknown man shooting him in the shoulder, him talking with Nell, the guys showing up and the pain. The pain that he had felt before, but it was now reduced to a throbbing in his shoulder. He slowly peeled back his eyelids and the room blurred into focus. It was the standard room, but he noticed it had a view in fact it looked almost the exact same room he was in before.

He turned his head a tad and saw Kensi slumped down in a white plastic chair, head tilted backwards with her eyes closed. He smiled lightly before turning his head again to see his empty Jell-O cup, he rolled his eyes before the door swished opened and Sam walked in. He smiled when he saw the blonde's eyes open. He sat in the other chair and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Like I've been shot again. How long was I out?" Deeks said simply.

"Around a day and a half."

"Damn. How is Nell? Is she okay? Did you get that dirt bag? Why did he attack us?" Deeks asked every question that had popped in his head when he woke up.

"Are you always this talkative after being shot?" Sam shook his head. "Nell is fine, a bit shaken mind you. We tried to send her home for rest but her and Kensi both refused to leave your side. G just managed to get her away for some food a few minutes ago. Don't worry about the 'dirt bag'; Kensi got him twice in the chest. His name was Jake Miller we took him down a few months back. He said he would get his revenge and I suppose that was what this is." Sam informed the injured blonde.

"Nallen." Deeks shook his head smiling.

"Okay, I think you hit your head pretty hard." Sam chuckled.

"How long has Kens been here?" Deeks looked back at his sleeping partner who was only slightly stirring.

"The moment you came out surgery." Sam informed him, leaning back in his chair.

"Ah, how did you even find us?" Deeks knew that he hit the alarm on his car, but he saw Nell look at her un-working cellphone.

"We got your alarm, good job by the way." Deeks grinned at the larger man. "By the time we got to your car, you both were gone. We saw the bullet, your guns and blood. We got Eric to access the camera and your GPS's, we couldn't track your phones but we managed to see the truck entering the level and leaving right after the alarm went off. Eric found the truck and we came after you two." Sam informed the blonde.

"Ah, well thanks for saving us." Deeks smiled as well as he could.

"It's what friends do."

Kensi blinked and yawned widely, stretching her arms above her head. She adjusted her spot in her chair before noticing that Deeks was awake and talking with Sam.

"Hey, your awake! Sam why didn't you wake me?" She inquired only slightly angrily.

"You needed your sleep Kens." Sam grinned at her.

"Yeah, okay. How you feeling Deeks and you better not pull that I don't know who I am stunt again." Kensi threatened lightly.

"I feel peachy Fernnie." Deeks grinned cheekily and Sam chuckled as he stood up.

"I'll go tell the other's you're awake." Sam said as he left the room, leaving the two partners alone with each other.

"Thanks for shooting Miller and saving me." Deeks said quietly.

"I thought it was high time for me to return the favor." Kensi was referring to the last time they were in that situation.

"Considered the favor returned, but let's not get shot again. Deal?" Deeks tried for a joke, but Kensi only cracked a small smile before her face turned into a serious look.

"Deeks, you can't do this to me again. When I saw you bloody and unconscious in the back of that truck I… I felt like I had lost everything all over again." Kensi whispered, for once letting her true feelings to the surface.

"Hey, listen to me Kensi." Deeks reached over and took her hand in his at the moment paler one. "I may get shot, captured and almost die, but I promise you that no matter what happens I WILL come back to you." Deeks swore to her and she gave him a small smile.

"How can you promise something like that?"

"Because I have an amazing team watching my back and I have the best partner in the world. If anyone did anything to hurt you in some way I will make sure to fix it before I destroy the person who hurt you." Deeks said with such fire that Kensi had to believe him. She brought his hand up to her cheek and rested her head against his palm. They stayed like that for a little while, the steady beeping of his heart reassuring Kensi and the warmth from her cheek reassuring Deeks.

"So what is your take on Nallen?" Deeks spoke up breaking the silence trying to go back to his witty self.

"Nallen?" Kensi gave her partner a look.

"Yeah Nell and Callen. Nallen. What? Oh please tell me you see it!" Deeks whined slightly at the end.

"Nallen, huh? Well now that you mention it, yeah I can see it." Kensi laughed with a smile on her lips. They both then that no matter what life threw at them they would make it. They would make it.

"Marty!" Nell squeaked as she rushed into the room and gave him a hug, burying her face in his neck like she was reassuring herself that he was in fact alive and here.

"Hey Nell, are you alright?" Deeks questioned the smaller brunette. She moved back her cheeks slightly pink as she took up Sam's old seat. G strolled in behind her and gave Deeks a smirk when he saw his and Kensi's hands before he leaned against the wall behind Nell's chair. Deeks noticed the protective stance he had taken and the fact that Nell was wearing the same clothes as before, his blood staining the fabric.

"I may or may not have had a slight melt down when you passed out, but I'm fine overall." Nell breathed out, before glancing at Callen when she heard him chuckle.

"You were freaking out Nell." G amended and Nell gave him a look that Kensi had given Deeks moments before.

"Nallen." Deeks muttered and Kensi had to smother a giggle. Nell however noticed and blushed hotly.

"No, he didn't get to you too did he Kens?" Nell groaned.

"I told you it was there." Deeks said in victory.

"I'll let you have that one since you've been shot."

"Oh yeah, where are my flowers?"

"Not here yet clearly."

"Clearly…I'm glad your okay Nell." Deeks smiled at the Intel Agent, who smiled back. G and Kensi just exchanged glances, both confused at the little banter the two had going on.

"Back at you Marty." She smiled, but she looked tried, he could see the bags under her eyes.

"Nell, go home, shower and sleep. G, make sure she does would you please?" Deeks patted Nell's head before glancing at the older agent, who nodded.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kensi sang quietly to Nell who blushed red before she let Callen escort her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm a genius match maker." Deeks said feeling proud of him self as he watched the two walk away.

"All it takes is you getting shot." Kensi smirked.

"Yeah, I don't plan on making it a full time career." Deeks settled back into his pillows.

"You should get some sleep Deeks." Kensi ordered.

"…Will you be here when I wake up?" Deeks said in a small voice, feeling insecure.

"Always." Kensi whispered as Marty's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out. Kensi looked up to see Hetty standing in the doorway, smiling in her own knowing way.

"Keep watch over him Ms. Byle." Hetty said before she turned to head off.

"I will." Kensi smiled softly at the sleeping blonde, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes before settling back into her seat, their hands still intertwined.


End file.
